


Hot Plate Service;

by chocolatechiplague



Category: Hijack - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Awkward, Drabble, Flirting, M/M, Older Hiccup, light mentioning of astrid, sexy waiter, sizzle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechiplague/pseuds/chocolatechiplague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate title: Sizzle Sizzle<br/>For: LarynDawn on tumblr as a belated birthday present. I would have finished this sooner but a few things got in my way(Cramps, Pokemon, and sickness) I hope you enjoy, sweetie!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Plate Service;

Perhaps he was going insane because really, such a thing couldn’t be possible and he was trying so hard to get his phone angled the correct way yet hidden for him to take a photo of this glorious, sexy man. He was distracting enough this waiter that Hiccup made a ”huh wha?’ when he missed what ever it was the working man had said. 

“May I take your order sir? Or are you going to fumble with your phone like that instead?”

Hiccup turned a deep scarlet, something he hadn’t done since he was well, fifteen or so and had his first serious crush on someone, now here he was, twenty and single as hell, dining alone, and trying to snap pictures of the worlds hottest waiter. That snowflake tie was totally not making things better because damn it was adorable. How tall was this guy anyhow? He was slender with nice hips, pale, obviously bleached white hair and those eyes were hopefully real. Where those freckles on his cheeks and nose? Hiccup wanted to kiss every one and find out how freckles on a man tasted-

“Sir?”

“Oh, shit, sorry uh …” A glance to the name plate. “Jack. I’ll uh, have the cheeseburger, fries, and did … did I order my drink?”

“Nope, you were staring at my face and tie.”

“Well it’s nice to look at- the tie I mean, shit, sorry, sorry, Pepsi to drink please.”

Hiccup wanted to curl in on himself and whine as Mr. Delicious grinned and walked away to place the order. Hiccup wasn’t the small kid he use to be, he was still thin and lean sure but, he had filled out, he looked mature, small bits of stubble on his face from not shaving that morning, lean muscle showing along his arms thanks to the short-sleeve shirt after shrugging the green with brown fur trim jacket off in the restaurant. He was older, mature, stronger now and yet he couldn’t fucking talk to a hot waiter?!

“My life is so pathetic.”

The harsh self whisper was interrupted by the vibrations of his cell phone signaling a text message, he only had to look at the name before knowing that Astrid was grilling him after he sent the half viable; thanks to his thumb, photo of Jack. Apparently it was enough to show his hotness though as Astrid was demanding him to take action and make a move. Rapid text messages obviously took more time then Hiccup though as a clearing of a perfect voice and throat made Hiccup look up at a smiling Jack holding a platter with Hiccups food. 

“Careful, the plate is hot too.”

“ … Too?”

Jack placed the food down before Hiccup before touching Hiccups shoulder and making a sizzle sound of hotness before basically fucking prancing off with a smirk and oh my god, Astrid, what do I do?! Hiccup texted his best friend instant;y, looking up every few seconds to try and see if Jack was coming back. She responded instantly.

[ Him. Do HIM. ]

Well thank you for your less then stellar and helpful advice, yes, that’s what Hiccup should do, throw down a waiter and screw his brains out in a family restaurant where children are dining and old folks. Yes, beautiful, why the fuck didn’t Hiccup think of that himself? Oh yes, because that was a fucked up idea.

Deciding Jack wasn’t going to instantly come back to see his reaction to the comment, Hiccup started in on his burger and fries, ignoring Astrid and her horrible plots to make Hiccup go after this guy he never met before and telling him to go for it when Hiccup had the self confidence of a half derped moose in the end of mating season when it came to attractions and dating. He knew nothing and was screwed. With his burger in his stomach along with the fries and Pepsi, all Hiccup was squirming over was waiting for his ticket from Jack.

As if summoned by the thought of his name, Jack slipped to the table with a grin, pulling out the ticket, a complementary mint, and a folded napkin.

“Sorry, would have done it on the ticket slip but we kinda need a copy back so I couldn’t without seeming lame.”

Curious, Hiccup looked to the napkin, seeing a phone number, a name, and a message of ‘wanna stare at my face maybe together? Shift ends at five’. As a grin slipped onto his lips and he looked up to the embarrassed and slightly nervous waiter, Hiccup decided that perhaps Astrids advice to just do him wasn’t so insane anymore. He would just wait a few dates though before making his move. After all, he was ‘sizzling’.


End file.
